


Richie Sandwich

by NotpocalypseNow



Series: Fellas Is it Gay to Cuddle? | #NEIBOLT 18+ Bonus Content [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Richie Tozier, Come Swallowing, M/M, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Threesome, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotpocalypseNow/pseuds/NotpocalypseNow
Summary: Richie and Eddie distract themselves while waiting for Richie's manager to come pick him up for his Variety interview.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak (2017)/Richie Tozier (2017)/Eddie Kaspbrak (1990), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Original Character(s)
Series: Fellas Is it Gay to Cuddle? | #NEIBOLT 18+ Bonus Content [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Richie Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> This is a [canon divergence(?)](https://twitter.com/neiboltmovie/status/1226727055770783744) for my social media AU, #NEIBOLT! You can read the full thing [here!](https://twitter.com/NEIBOLTmovie/status/1226687579841384449)

Richie removes his face from Eddie’s neck and leans over, grabbing his glasses to place them on his face and smiles at Eddie. “G’morning beautiful! Holy shit, it really is you!” He pulls Eddie closer and kisses his forehead way too gently. 

“Hate to say it Eds. That was our second kiss! You don’t remember?” 

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Bullshit, you fucking liar. What was our first kiss then?”

“In the closet when we got locked in there during that stupid game?”

“Uhh—“ He vaguely remembers being stuck in a closet with Richie, but not the other part. When he gets a flash of resentment towards nothing in particular, he knows he’s not ready to unpack the complicated mess of feelings regarding his first kiss. “What the fuck are you talking about, dicknose?”

Richie settles into the bed, tangling his legs together with Eddie’s and snuggling into him. “We were playing 7 minutes in heaven and you dared me to kiss you but I kept saying no until you egged me on and I did it then uhhh left to go throw up for a while. One of those defining moments of my childhood, Eds.”

“Oh my God,” As soon as Richie finishes describing it, the memory comes back to him, like the flash of a light bulb. “Now I remember, you gagged and almost threw up on me but I screamed. Wow,” his eyes bug out wide, “Guess this makes you first and last.”

“What do you mean the first and l—" oh. Oh that was a really romantic thing to say. Oh holy shit.

Even only a month ago, hearing that would have made Richie throw up, but now… his fingers dig into Eddie’s hips, eyes looking at his eyes then this lips and then his eyes again, “Saying something like that makes me want to put you on my lap and fuck you, Eds,” he warns. “Careful.”

“Fuck,” Eddie shivers at the tone in Richie’s voice and couldn’t pretend he wasn’t interested in the proposal, eyes dilating as he fisted a hand on Richie’s back. He kicks him in the shins and clenches his jaw. “F-fuck off, buy me dinner than isn’t McDonald’s first, asshole.”

Watching Eddie react to that was a ride. Richie snuggles him with a laugh, “Not a cheap date, huh? Fine! I’ll make dinner reservations. It can’t look too romantic, but I think I have some ideas. You really want to have a fancy dinner with me?” He kisses Eddie’s nose.

Eddie’s face scrunches up at the sweet kiss planted on his nose. Fancy dinner and dating sound very serious all of a sudden, like he hadn’t just implied he wanted to grow old together.

“I mean, we could also eat pizza on your roof like when we were kids.”  


"Yeah, that, too,” Richie responds distantly. “We can revisit that other stuff later, guess for now you’re a cheap date.” He rubs his hands up Eddie’s hips, grabbing his ass one last time before taking a deep breath and slapping it with both hands and planting them there. “Gonna think about you all day while I’m gone, it’s gonna suck so fucking bad.”

Eddie takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, the hand as Richie’s hip brushing over his crotch. What a fucking concept, blood rushing down to his dick. He presses a kiss to Richie’s jaw, “I want to fuck the shit out of you, knowing you have to sit in an interview that millions of people get to watch you squirm later.”

Richie’s so hard it’s embarrassing, mouth open with want as he pants in Eddie’s grasp. “Ah, fuck, Eds...!” He gulps and licks his lips, “I want you to f-fuck me so hard I can’t even sit in the f-fucking chair. Only you would know why, fuck,” he hisses, wrapping his legs around Eddie’s waist shyly. 

Eddie hungrily presses his lips against Richie’s, aroused by how voyeuristic it is—would the interviewer notice? What about Audra? Dylan? Hair and makeup? The list of people Richie was in contact with today was endless, and less than a day into his thing with Richie, Eddie already feels the possessive curl in his gut. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to focus on anything else, Richie,” Eddie’s voice dark, as he shifts them, hands at Richie’s ass, pulling his hips up into his lap. He drinks in the sight of Richie spread beneath him. “Where’s your lube, I know you have some here.”

Richie’s heart is racing thinking about how Dylan is going to show up to see him getting fucked, and is disgusted with himself for feeling so fucking hot thinking about it. He arches his back and pulls the lube out from behind his pillow, “After every FaceTime call..... I..... I’m sorry Eds, I’m so fucking disgusting.” 

Eddie inhales sharply, cock twitching as he takes the bottle from Richie, “You really rubbed one out after I’d do nothing but bitch about work?” 

Richie nods shamefully, “One time I did it while we were talking,” he hides his eyes, sprawled out before Eddie in a way that makes him feel all of his shame on display at once, dick way too hard to say he’s not enjoying it. 

Eddie sighs as he uncaps the lube, squeezes it on his fingers and lifts Richie’s leg. His tongue pokes out of his mouth as he thinks; he remembers a conversation where Richie sounded distant and breathy, but he’d been so fucking angry, he hadn’t realized until he was trying to sleep. 

Eddie clears his throat, “Was that the day I almost strangled the guy in HR for trying to make small talk about Myra?” What a weird conversation to be having right now, he thinks, pressing a slick finger to Richie’s hole, but not pushing in just yet. He’s only fingered himself a handful of times, knows the theory of why he needs to do it, but is scared of going too fast.

Richie nods from behind his hands, “You were threatening him and saying shit about throwing him against the wall, holding him down, and fucking destroying him. I—“ he feels the finger against his hole and gasps. “Shit, I can do that. It’ll be way too fuckin’ dirty in there for you, King Eddie.”

Eddie chews on his lip and swallows, he’d really said all of that? No fucking wonder, he shuts his eyes, embarrassed, “Jesus, dude, I can’t even blame you,” he says, distracted by the thought of watching Richie finger himself. His face blushes dark and red, “Oh, that-yeah, that sounds... really hot, watching you work yourself open so I can fuck the shit out of you.”

Richie groans in response, “Fucking trashmouth,” he grins, grabbing Eddie’s hand and moving it to his dick. “Make me feel good, asshole,” he whispers, lubing his fingers up and shoving one inside. “Oh fuck, E-Eds...!”

Eddie’s grip tightens on Richie’s dick and he starts pumping him, slowly building up the rhythm as he watches Richie’s reactions closely. He thumbs the head of Richie’s dick, “We haven’t even started and you already sound so desperate,” he says quietly, like he’s observing a painting. 

Richie’s gasping more now, gritting his teeth as he starts pressing in his finger even deeper, toying with a second finger at his entrance. “I’m fucking...! Desperate as shit, Eds! So desperate for your dick I’m gonna fucking lose it!!” 

A grin crosses Eddie’s lips as he speeds up the rhythm of his stroking, angling his hand to draw more of those gasps out of Richie’s mouth. It’s hot watching Richie start coming apart; he can’t imagine what it’s going to sound like when they’re fucking properly.

His cheeks are flushed, hair looking a mess as he pushes in a second finger, wincing at the pleasure of fucking himself on two of his stupidly thick digits. He bites his lip, looking up at Eddie, lips parting with a gasp. “The fuck, Eds? I want you so bad,” he looks like he could cry and they’re not even connected yet. He lifts his hips off the bed, fingers toying with his insides like it was easy, a dazed look on his face as a third finger lines itself up. 

“You look so fucking good like this,” Eddie praises with a grunt, bracing Richie’s hips against his thigh. He’s struck with how much he wants Richie suddenly, taking in his flushed, and messy expression. It’s better than any dream: Eddie’s voice is low, “S’good, spreading yourself open—can’t wait to see how you look when I fuck you.” 

He takes the lube from where he tossed it, squeezes over himself, hissing at the cold squish. He coats himself with it after tossing the bottle aside, lubing himself while curled over Richie’s dazed expression. Distantly, Eddie wishes he had a condom for what was about to happen. “Ready?”

That third finger did Richie in, the weirdest noises coming out of him just inches away from Eddie’s face. He places quivering lips against Eddie’s gently, feeling like a depraved slut when he starts making out with him as if to beg for his cock and he loves it, deciding then to go the full mile. “Need your cock so fucking bad. Fill me Eddie, I w-want your dick inside me and I want your cum, baby, please fuck me senseless. I wanna feel so fucking dirty.” 

Trashmouth. 

He removes his fingers with a wince and spreads his thighs, hoping Eddie doesn’t see how much his ass is twitching with desire.

Eddie hungrily drinks in the sounds of Richie beneath him, fascinated by the desperation he hears in his voice. “Hot. Keep running your mouth like that and see what happens,” Eddie says, like a threat and spreads Richie’s legs, presses the head of his dick to Richie’s hole before pushing in slowly with a groaning hiss.

Richie tightens his legs around Eddie, groaning when he feels his dick pressing inside of him. “H-holy shit, Eds...! Fuck, feels so good,” he gasps, toes curling as he grits his teeth. “Fuck me, Eddie...! F-fuck me, please, fuck me so hard, Eds.” He feels so desperate and turned on, demanding more, needing more, hips already quivering. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Eddie shudders as he slides in further, head spinning at the feeling of disappearing into Richie’s hole. Eddie begins to thrust his hips shallowly, teasingly light. “You’re so fucking tight around me, Rich. I—should be fuckin’ illegal, feels so good,” Eddie braces his weight on the bed beneath Richie with his forearm, presses a wet kiss against Richie’s jaw, and begins to set a faster, deeper pace.

Exposing his neck to him more, Richie lets out a strangled whine, arms around his neck tightening and drawing him closer. “Oh fuck, o-oh fuck, Eds...!” He’s gasping and letting out broken groans, hips settling on Eddie’s dick when the kiss begins drawing out deeper moans. “Ah fuck, Eds, feels so good inside me...!”

Dylan was standing right outside. Afraid to open the door. 

Fuck, did Richie even know how hot he sounded, groans echoing faintly off the walls of Richie’s bedroom? “Shhhh,” Eddie shushes him, petting his hair and kissing his way up Richie’s cheek to his lips. “Dylan’s gonna be here soon, you gotta quiet down,” as he tries to swallow Richie’s sounds with his mouth, but he sounds too amused.

Gasping desperately against Eddie’s lips, Richie practically sobs when he feels Eddie complete the kiss while his insides are thrumming. “Mmm... mmmmph...!” His thighs tighten, hands feeling around his back, “Aaah,” he groans, locking eyes with Eddie, tongue sticking out of his mouth after they make out. “L-let him see I d-don’t give a fuck Eddie’s dick is so good,” he forces him into another kiss. 

Furious, Dylan pushes open the door to give them a piece of his mind, stepping into the doorway with a grimace. 

Eddie does not notice Dylan’s entering the room, thoroughly distracted by his lapful of Richie. 

“You want him to find you like this? We’re really pushing our luck,” he snickers against Richie’s mouth, grunting as he snaps his hips up, the sound of skin slapping as he pushes into Richie harder, pace becoming relentless. He gasps, shifting his weight so he can reach between them and stroke Richie’s dick a little clumsily.

“Fuck, hah—fuck, you feel fucking amazing around me, Rich, you always sound like—“ Eddie grunts, arms shaking and feeling weak as his head drops into Richie’s neck. “Like a slut when you’re taking it?”

Richie’s eyes get really wide, his ass tightening around Eddie as he locks eyes with Dylan the second he walks in. “E-Eds— oh fuck,” he winces at his dick being played with and his ass being pummeled. Oh fuck, it’s so good, his eyes roll a little. “Eddie...!” He turns red, “He’s... right there, Dylan— Dylan’s watching you fuck me! Eds..!”

Dylan covers his eyes quickly, “W-we’re going to be very late. I heard my name but this is what I find— I-I’m going now. Sorry, I’m sorry!” 

The tips of his ears are red with embarrassment. 

“What—oh fuck,” Eddie turns to see Dylan covering his face and he curls into Richie, rhythm stuttering in his shock. His hand keeps pumping Richie, thumbing at the tip and looking down at Richie’s flushed face with a smirk. He decides to egg him on, “T-this is exactly what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Richie’s face is contorted with unadulterated pleasure and horror, licking his lips at Eddie like this is the hottest thing he could have done. “Fuck, I’m getting fucked so good I’m f-fucking losing it,” he reaches out for Dylan. “Dyl, c’mere,” he’s panting until Eddie hits a particular spot that makes him groan. “Right fucking there, baby, fuck I love your dick so much nnn...”

Dylan removes his hands slowly, face completely red as he sees Richie reaching out to him. His lip is wobbling, he looks over at Eddie for permission, timidly taking a step towards him as if to ask if it’s okay. 

Eddie just grunts and starts adjusting his angle so that he can press harder into Richie and drive him insane. Does Eddie mind that Dylan is being invited? Of course not, he thinks, as he sucks a possessive mark into Richie’s neck and pulls back, dragging his dick across Richie’s walls with a hiss. And Dylan’s reaction is too interesting, too hesitant. Eddie is more curious than he cares to admit.

Eddie’s shoulders tremble with tension—as if it takes every ounce of self-control not to just flip Richie over and fuck him until he’s too incoherent to ask for anything else. 

He glances up at Dylan through his sweaty bangs and rocks back into Richie slowly, until his balls are flush against Richie’s ass again and he lets out a shaky little groan. “Hahhh—better give him what he wants—s’just gonna whine until you do.”

Dylan gulps, stepping closer when Richie groans feeling Eddie bottom out. He pulls Dylan in by the collar, stomach and hips twitching from how good he feels with Eddie inside of him, eyes locked with a red faced Dylan.

Richie’s eyes connect with Eddie’s before he pulls Dylan in by the shirt for a gentle kiss, groaning into his mouth when he feels Eddie continue to fuck him, tears in his eyes from the pleasure.

Dylan’s kiss is hesitant, his eyes locked with Eddie’s as Richie forcefully pushes his tongue in, Dylan’s mouth being dominated but still seems to be waiting entirely on Eddie to give him permission to do anything back. 

He looks so scared, Eddie thinks distantly, watching the two of them together curiously. It’s kind of mesmerizing to watch Richie kiss Dylan so forcefully, tongue disappearing into the other man’s mouth. 

Except he keeps staring at Eddie, brown eyes a dark void, expectant. “Looks like you’re kissing a doll, Rich,” Eddie teases and raises his brow, continuing to fuck Richie slowly, bottoming out on every thrust. He grunts, placing a hand on the back of Dylan’s neck, “C’mon, Dylan. Don’t hold back ‘cause I’m here.”

Dylan looks like he doesn’t believe Eddie until he feels his fingers on the back of his neck, urging him into the kiss. His chest hurts, he....loves Richie so much. Dylan closes his eyes and kisses back hungrily, fingers tangling in Richie’s hair as he moans into Richie’s mouth, pleasured voice light and airy.

Richie lets out deep, strangled groan, looking over at Eddie and smiling in their kiss. “So...fucking good, Eds.....” he bites at Dylan’s lip, Dylan’s hand reaching down to rub himself through his pants. “So.... late, Rich...” he whines, Richie sucking on his tongue in retort. 

Eddie is lost in how different the sounds of their pleasure is; Dylan sounds so fragile, Eddie can’t help the urge to protect him, but he feels Richie’s groans vibrate in his chest, urging him to move faster. He starts stroking Richie as he fucks him harder, each thrust pushing their lips together as if to remind Dylan he’s still there.

“Late?” Eddie groans on a laugh, “There’s two of us now—I think we can get his greedy ass off in time to make the interview.“ Eddie’s pace is speeding up now, the moans spilling over his lips turning harsh.

Dylan squeaks with every thrust as Richie nips and groans with each one, glancing at Eddie as if to thank him. He adjusts his shirt and starts unbuttoning it, knowing the interview doesn’t fucking matter anyway. He’d have to reset this when they were done, this can’t happen again.

He starts unbuttoning his shirt, Richie letting out a particularly lewd noise from Eddie’s thrusting. “Oh fuck...” he grits his teeth, dick stiffening even more in Eddie’s grip, already beginning to weep from the pleasure. “Eds...!”

Dylan’s shirt is undone, Richie tugging at his pants as Dylan struggles to remove them in their kiss.

“Cancelling the interview,” Dylan groans, climbing onto Richie’s stomach facing Eddie in his underwear. He locks eyes with Eddie and takes Richie all the way into his mouth, Richie’s hips thrusting with a cry when he feels those lips closing around him.

“Best idea you’ve ever had,” Eddie says, hungrily watching Dylan’s mouth close over Richie’s dick. Eddie’s rhythm falters, his world spinning as his brain short circuits around the fact that Dylan can just suck down Richie’s stupid huge dick like it’s NOTHING. He lets himself pretend he’s Dylan, and with every thrust, he can almost taste Richie’s musk on his tongue. 

Eddie gently caresses Dylan’s cheek before sliding his fingers through his hair, pushing Dylan down further. “Jesus, how do you make it look like a crime that Richie’s dick isn’t in your mouth 24/7?”

Dylan nuzzles Eddie’s hand, eyes looking up at him with a pure, unadulterated love usually reserved for Richie. He wishes he could answer Eddie’s question, instead groaning around Richie’s dick as Richie tugs his underwear off, lube coated fingers sliding inside of Dylan who contorts with pleasure above him.

Dylan’s head is pushed down, gagging slightly on Richie’s dick before his throat accepts his girth, bobbing up and down with a lock on Eddie’s eyes for further validation, dick impossibly hard.

“Fuck, I’m so fuckin’ close,” Richie’s hips are moving on their own, fingers playing with Dylan’s hole and making the lewdest squeaks escape the man plastered to his dick. 

Eddie watches Dylan come apart as Richie’s thick fingers fuck him open. His gaze is too loving to handle, making Eddie’s skin crawl with discomfort as he squeezes his eyes shut and looks away. Richie has been the only person he remembers ever looking at him like that, and it was something he was going to have a hard time getting used to.

The voyeuristic part of himself starts urging Eddie’s hips to move faster, the sound of their skin slapping together snapping in his ears. He grabs a handful of Dylan’s hair and tugs, just to get him to stop staring.

A shudder runs through Eddie’s body. “Fuck—hhhh, Dylan, you look like you were made to be fucked by him,” Eddie says, starting to wonder what sounds he can coax out of Dylan before Richie finishes. 

“You’re doing so good—‘n you feel so fucking good around me, Rich,” Eddie says breathlessly, losing himself to the high-pitched sounds of Dylan below him. “Where do you want to cum, Richie? Are you going to make Dylan swallow it, or do you want to paint Dylan and I with your cum?”

“Both,” Richie gasps, not wanting to decide. “B-both,” this is what threesomes are for, he wishes he could form a lucid thought. Eddie’s dick hitting him deep, his own dick hitting the back of Dylan’s throat, his moans were so loud he was echoing in the loft, muscles in his stomach beginning to spasm.

Dylan continues to suck dutifully, back arching when he’s complimented.

Richie tries to look at Eddie, hands gripping Dylan’s ass and spreading them open, causing Dylan to whine loudly. “Eds,” he’s pink in the cheeks and on the verge of release. “Fucking... amazing,” is all he can manage to say as he squeezes a whimpering Dylan’s ass and starts to shiver with release.

The hand is back at Dylan’s neck, petting gently. Eddie’s voice sounds wrecked and rasping as he asks, “Feeling good, Dylan?” 

Eddie shifts his hips so that Richie’s dick is pushed as far down Dylan’s throat it can go, jerking slightly with his every movement, fucking Richie fast and hard through his orgasm. He keeps listening for Dylan’s sharp whines. “Fuuuuuck,” Richie’s hole clenches around Eddie tightly and he swears he sees stars flashing across his vision, nearly shouting as he feels his own orgasm waiting just out of reach.

Dylan wishes he could tell Eddie how fucking good he feels to have Richie’s dick in his mouth, his fingers in his ass, and Eddie’s eyes on him. He answers with a strangled groan, back arching into Richie’s fingers.

Richie’s making deep, lewd noises. “Fuck! Fuck me, Eds, fuck!! D-Dylan...!!” Richie’s hips thrust deep into Dylan’s mouth, Dylan accepting every ounce, a high whine escaping him when he’s filled.

Richie’s eyes are filled with tears, “Holy fuck, Eds, is that... I-inside are you— Eds are you seriously fucking??” His voice is strained, Dylan’s mouth popping off, as he cries out like a fucking porn star.

“Richie, fuck...! E-Eddie... somebody, anybody... please fuck me,” he whimpers, fucking himself on Richie’s fingers, nuzzling Richie’s dick like the shame is completely melted out of him. 

Dylan was made to suck cock, Eddie blinks as he swallows down all of Richie’s cum without batting an eye. What the fuck? And Dylan sounded so pretty being filled. Eddie’s not attracted to Dylan, but he is obsessed with how he sounds being fucked, and wants to be the one to make him cum while Richie watches. Embarrassingly, it takes all of his self-control not to bury himself deep in Richie.

“C’mere, Dylan,” Eddie sighs, sliding out of Richie’s ass with a groan and a wet squish. His knees are killing him from how he was kneeling between Richie’s legs and he rolls onto the bed. He takes Dylan’s hand, trying to tug him into his lap.

Obediently, Dylan locks their fingers together, looking back at Richie as he slides off his fingers and wipes his mouth with his wrist. There’s a weight in his chest he can’t express to either of them, the look in his eyes betraying him. He tucks some hair behind his ear and climbs onto Eddie with a blush on his cheeks.

Richie’s stomach is heaving, hand already moving to touch himself. “Oh fuck....” There was something about this that felt so forbidden, so fucking hot, he already felt himself wanting to get hard again.

Dylan gently puts a hand on Eddie’s chest, playing with his hair with the other and places their foreheads together as he begins rubbing his ass against Eddie’s dick with a high pitched groan. “I.... want you pretty bad,” he whines, lips close to Eddie’s as he caresses his face so gently.

“What the fuck...” Richie’s incredulous, tugging at his dick roughly already. 

Dylan’s expression is absolutely wrecked, and the sight drops a hot coal in Eddie’s stomach. The moment holds tense for a beat, but then Dylan tucks his hair behind his ear, blushing, and Eddie can’t help but smile warmly up at him.

“Rich you’re gonna hurt yourself trying to come again. You have the refractory period of a 40 year old, not a teenager,” Eddie says to Richie while nuzzling Dylan’s forehead, only groaning at the way Dylan’s ass presses against his dick. Eddie threads one hand through Dylan’s hair and tilts his chin up to press their lips together. Their kiss is hesitant and slow as tension swells between them. How fucking weird was it to fuck your boyfriend’s ex who also happens to be his manager?

But as soon as he tastes Richie on Dylan’s tongue, he’s groaning, face flushing as he hungrily sucked his tongue through his lips. He puts a hand on Dylan’s hip to still him as he presses the tip of himself to Dylan’s hole, smirking up at him. “C’mon, Dylan. You put on such a show for Richie’s fingers. Show me how much you want it.”

“Tell that to my meat, Eds,” Richie groans, hand gripping his dick, toying with his tip as he watches Dylan’s ass rub up against Eddie’s dick like that. He watches their lips press together and he locks his lips, why was watching his ex fuck the love of his life making him this hot?

Dylan’s kiss is sloppy but sweet, tongue licking around Eddie’s mouth sweetly, cute noises escaping him when Eddie sucks his tongue into his mouth. “A-ah,” he twists a piece of Eddie’s hair affectionately and starts grinding their bodies flush together.

Dylan offers Eddie a triumphant smirk, feeling like Eddie has no idea what he just asked for. He leans back and feels down his own chest, arching his back and framing his dick between his fingers, pulling tightly at Eddie’s hair with his other hand.

“Eddie...” he feels weird saying it, feeling down his body, regardless, ass pushing back on his dick with a high groan, looking back and positioning it against his hole. He winces as he starts to sit on it, leaning back towards Eddie and shoving their lips together, arms thrown around his neck.

Cute, Richie can’t help but think as he starts to sweat and wonder how he can make it between them.

“Jesus fucking Christ, dude,” Eddie hisses as he pulls away to watch Dylan shamelessly sink down on his dick. The sight, while beautiful, is dizzying when accompanied by Dylan’s tight walls caressing him as he started sinking further. “So pretty, Dylan—like an angel,” and he presses a sloppy kiss to Dylan’s mouth, as a distraction. 

“You’re so tight around me—fuck, and you’re this desperate already?” Eddie’s hips thrust into Dylan slowly, sinking in until every inch is gone before pulling back and doing it again. “How do I compare to Richie Tozier’s gigantic dick, Dylan?”

Dylan kisses back just as sloppily, chest pressed to Eddie’s as he grunts and whines into their kiss. He licks his lips and presses a few more soft kisses to Eddie, the look on his face way lewder than even he knows it is. “I’ll be your angel, i-if you keep fucking me this good, I’ll be w-whatever you....” He cries out when Eddie bottoms out, his hips riding Eddie’s dick at the same time.

Dylan’s lips are red from kissing, chest flushed with pleasure. “So good, Eddie...” A hand on his cheek, “So, so good....” he whimpers, kissing him again and moaning softly against his lips. “Eddie,” he whispers his name in his ear, nipping at it affectionately. “Your dick is so good, I... I really really like it. Feels... so good inside me, Eddie.”

“Richie Tozier’s gigantic dick IS right here, guys. Dyl? Eds? Right fuckin’ here you know!” He wants sandwich, too.

“Richie Tozier’s dick can wait its turn. “I’m sure Dylan here wants to ride you until we’re both blind,” Eddie grinds out, stomach muscles already tensing at the thought.

Eddie’s hips still as Dylan begins babbling about how good his fucking dick is. His kisses are becoming messier and messier, and Eddie thinks he could chase the taste of Richie off of Dylan’s tongue forever. He pets Dylan’s hair again, affectionate and sweet. “H-holy shit, it’s not even close to how fuckin’ amazing you feel around me.”

They’re smiling at each other now, Dylan nosing at Eddie’s face as his ass slaps up and down on Eddie’s dick, groaning into their kiss with a positive hum. “Shove me down and fuck me, then,” he caresses his cheek and whines, licking at his lips.

Richie’s tugging hard now, “Eddie, p-please... this is so hot, D-Dyl?” This is so hot he could watch them go at it forever, but damn does he long to shove them both down and start fucking them both. His tiny brain tries to calculate how he’d do that. 

The entire moment is starting to feel surreal, and Dylan’s sweet smile lingers in his limbs, tingling, desperate and fucking with his mind. It feels like he’s watching them above his body.

Why was Dylan staring at him with such unadulterated affection? It radiates from Dylan into his chest, warming him to the core. With a gasp, he clenched his fingers on Dylan’s thighs, pressing hard enough to bruise. Eddie meets Dylan’s thrusts with one of his own, scoops him into his arms and flips Dylan onto his back, shoving him down like he asked, “Bossy.” He bottoms out in Dylan’s ass, beads of sweat on his forehead as he panted heavily, and completely stopped moving.

And then because he finally feels bad about the man begging next to them, “Y’wanna fuck me into Dylan, Rich?”

Dylan cries out when Eddie pushes in all the way, legs bent back so far, Eddie’s dick hits even deeper. Panting, he blushes and wraps arms tightly around Eddie’s back, digging his nails in. “Ah, a-ah..! Mmph, so good Eddie...! So deep inside m-me...!” He looks back at Richie, licking his lips and thrusting at the thought.

Richie doesn’t need to be told twice, he avoids Dylan’s haze and ends up behind Eddie, a lubed up finger sliding in, dick VERY hard again and resting against the side of Eddie’s leg. “You both are way to hot down there, s’driving me cuckoo bananas.”

Eddie curls over Dylan’s body with a shiver, mouth falling open in a groan. His head is spinning, Dylan crying into his ear and Richie hot and heavy against him. “Christ, I’m really about to—“ the rest is cut off by another wounded moan.

Richie slides in another finger, hoping it’s not too late, he really wants to fuck Eddie when they’re all connected for at least a second holy shit he has to hurry— but maybe going to fast is bad. Shit! Richie quickly realizes he’s not skilled enough for this, as much as he’d like to pretend he is. He tries to think on his feet, grabbing Eddie’s ass with his free hand and growling, “Not until I’m balls deep inside of you, Eds.”

Dylan’s fingers are gripping tightly, eyes locked on Eddie, panting hard with every thrust as he reaches down to tug at himself with a groan. “Eddie,” he groans, licking at his lips cautiously, “Don’t pull out,” he whispers just loud enough for him to hear.

Richie’s sliding in a third finger now, clearly getting desperate up there.

“Don’t fucking just say shit like that,” Eddie manages to growl out, and he thinks he’s talking to both of them. Richie’s fingers feel invasive, burning in a way that’s actually grounding. He feels back in his body for the first time in awhile. His thrusts into Dylan are staggered and broken, stuttering with each additional finger Richie slides into him. 

“Riiich-hah, Rich,” Eddie leans back against him, gasping wetly as another slides in. 

Richie can’t take it anymore when Eddie calls his name. He gets behind them both, lubing up his dick and starts pushing in past Eddie’s rim, Dylan’s eyes rolling when he feels the added pressure in Eddie’s thrust. “Richie...” he practically says with hearts in his eyes.

“Oh, Jesus fuck,” Eddie grunts, his arms shaking where they’re braced behind Dylan on the bed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m dead I must be dead, feels t’good to be fucking real—a-ah-ahhh-hh—” he babbles against Dylan’s neck, where he presses wet kiss and starts sloppily sucking a mark to match the one on Richie’s.

Those words are sobering for Dylan, who simply groans when he feels Eddie’s lips on his neck. He pets the back of his hair affectionately, kissing his hair softly and whispering, “Alive, Eddie, you’re so very alive and so warm.” 

Richie’s thrusting into both of them now, hands on Eddie’s ass as he triumphantly seats himself behind them and starts fucking them both senseless.

Dylan nuzzles Eddie again, groaning in his ear, “Fill me, Eddie, p-please...?” 

Eddie can’t decipher what Dylan means by his first sentence, ears buzzing with the slapping sounds of Richie’s relentless fucking and Dylan’s soft request. “Okay, yeah, hhh, yeah—“ Eddie whimpers as he comes apart with a rumbling moan as he finally comes, his release spilling out of him so forcefully, his thighs shake. And if it weren’t for Dylan’s legs propping him up, he would have passed out over him immediately. Instead, he rests his forehead on Dylan’s chest, nearly wheezing as he struggles to catch his breath.

An unholy noise escapes Dylan when Eddie fills him, biting his lower lip and letting out a shaky scream, he arched his back so he’s flesh against Eddie and shivers. Fuck, it felt so good. He whines, kissing Eddie’s hair and playing with it gently as he eases him into a comforted ease, kissing his forehead. “Eddie, if you pull out, Richie can fuck me instead, you can rest, okay? I’ll kiss you, it’ll feel good.”

Richie looks concerned seeing Eddie looking like he passed out, “Holy shit, Eds! Did my dick kill you? Should I stop?” 

“Yeah, your dick destroyed me, so fuck off, dicknose,” Eddie spits, his voice is nearly gone, sounding raspy and wrecked. He’s starting to feel less faint, but his skin still crawls, feeling like a live wire. “Just lemme,” he pushes his hips back and slides out of Dylan with another full body shudder, practically crawling out from between the two of them, Richie’s dick tugging at his rim as he pulls himself off with a self-satisfied keening sigh. He curls next to Dylan on the bed, “It’s my turn to watch, so... listen to what Dylan says... he has really good ideas,” Eddie slurs, nuzzling his nose into Dylan’s hair sleepily. 

Watching Eddie dismount them both is all Richie could hear/see/think about for the past who knows how long. “What?” He mumbles, the fresh memory of Eddie’s ass pulling off of him making him twitch. Dylan kisses Eddie sweetly, reaching down and using two fingers to open himself up to richie, Eddie’s cum dripping from his abused hole.

He finally manages to lock eyes with Richie, a look of triumph on his face, not even having to tell richie why, his hands already pushing Dylan’s legs up even higher and shoving inside of his wet hole. “Fuck, Eddie’s cum, so fucking... wet.” He groans, pushing in all the way and immediately fucking Dylan senseless. 

Kissing Dylan feels like a sweet distraction, tongues lashing together lazily as Richie towers above them. Eddie is ashamed by hot he thinks this is, especially the sound of his own cum being fucked deeper into Dylan. A teasing hand slides over Dylan’s stomach, pushing away his hands and holding his twitching dick with a loose grip. He licks his lips and looks up at Richie, and he pretends, for just a moment, that Richie is just fucking him instead.

So good. Dylan’s losing his mind from how good Richie’s fucking him, squeaks and groans escaping with every thrust, Richie’s huge form between his legs pummeling him faithfully. Richie looks up at Eddie, thrusting even harder with his ass in mind.

When Dylan’s touched, he groans into Eddie’s mouth just for him, licking at his tongue in thanks, “I’m close,” he whispers to Eddie and Eddie only, Richie’s thrusting becoming more chaotic in rhythm. “Rich... feels so good,” he whines, Richie digging his face in his neck and licking at the already forming mark that Eddie left on him. 

“So good, Dylan,” Eddie murmurs low in his ear, grip tightening on Dylan’s dick. He flicks his wrist and picks up the speed of his strokes, swiping his thumb over the head of Dylan’s dick. Eddie continues coaxing him, voice soft, “C’mon, s’okay. Richie’s fucking you so good, let his cum fill you up and mix with mine.

Dylan nods into Eddie, closing his eyes and focusing on his words. “Ah.. ah, oh, Richie’s so big,” he tells Eddie like he doesn’t already know. Dylan opens his eyes, nosing into Eddie with affection, “I... you and.... I....” he wishes he could say so much, but knows he can’t. With that, Richie picks up his pace causing him to cry out, biting him and forcing a scream as Richie starts pummeling into him. “Dyl... can I—?”

Dylan gulps, wishing best had his inhaler as he says, “Please... please cum in my ass Richie Tozier, I want every f-fucking drop so d-deep inside me!” He leans back and moans with pleasure as Richie picks up the pace and starts releasing inside of him with a grunt, a scream escaping Dylan as he starts making a mess over himself and Eddie’s hands.

“Shh, you did so well,” Eddie pets Dylan’s hair while he cums, pressing sweet kisses to his cheek whenever Richie’s thrusts make him scream. He strokes Dylan through Richie’s release, trying not to think too hard about what Dylan left unsaid.

Dylan relaxes, head dropping to the side as he kisses Eddie gently, stomach twitching as Richie lays on top of him. Richie groans kissing Dylan’s cheek and playing with his hair as he pulls out almost immediately, pulling back to watch he and Eddie’s cum leaks out of him.

“I’m... too fucking old for this,” he actually blushes, rubbing his face, entraining that vision to memory.

Dylan presses another kiss into Eddie’s mouth, “I’m sorry,” he groans, feeling his ass drip. 

Eddie watches Richie admire their handiwork dripping out of Dylan with a blush. He turns to Dylan when he’s kissed, and everything about the kiss feels like an apology. Eddie frowns, confused, “What? What’re you sorry for?”

Dylan nuzzles him one last time and everything starts to get blurry. “This can’t happen again...” is the last thing he hears.


End file.
